Subnautica Wiki:Tłumaczenie/Plik języka polskiego
{ "NewGame": "Nowa gra", "New Game Tooltip": "WEJD\u0179 DO \u015aWIATA SUBNAUTIKI", "ContinueGame": "Kontynuuj gr\u0119", "Exit Tooltip": "WR\u00d3\u0106 NA POWIERZCHNI\u0118", "Survival": "Przetrwanie", "Freedom": "Tryb swobodny", "Hardcore": "Ekstremalny", "Back": "Powr\u00f3t", "LatestNews": "Najnowsze wiadomo\u015bci", "NewsLoading": "\u0141adowanie...", "Language": "J\u0118ZYK", "Resolution": "ROZDZIELCZO\u015a\u0106", "FieldOfView": "POLE WIDZENIA", "Vsync": "SYNCHRONIZACJA PIONOWA", "Options": "Opcje", "OptionsTooltip": "PRZED WEJ\u015aCIEM NA POK\u0141AD", "DevelopmentVersion": "Wersja rozwojowa", "InventoryFull": "Brak miejsca w ekwipunku", "RadiationDetected": "WYKRYTO PROMIENIOWANIE", "Quartz": "Kwarc", "ScrapMetal": "Z\u0142om", "Limestone": "Wychodnia wapienia", "Copper": "Ruda miedzi", "CopperWire": "Miedziany drut", "Salt": "Osad soli", "Placeholder": "Tekst zast\u0119pczy", "Glass": "Szk\u0142o", "EnameledGlass": "Szk\u0142o emaliowane", "Titanium": "Tytan", "TitaniumIngot": "Sztabka tytanu", "PlasteelIngot": "Sztabka plastali", "Silver": "Ruda srebra", "Gold": "Z\u0142oto", "Lodestone": "Magnetyt", "WiringKit": "Zestaw elektryczny", "AdvancedWiringKit": "Zaawansowany zestaw elektryczny", "ComputerChip": "Chip komputerowy", "Diamond": "Diament", "MODULES": "MODU\u0141Y", "Energy": "Energia", "RMBToEat": "(zjedz klikaj\u0105c PPM)", "15ToAssignQuickSlot": "przypisz do paska szybkiego wyboru", "LMBToEat": "zjedz", "RMBToDrop": "upu\u015b\u0107", "AddedToInventory": "dodano do ekwipunku.", "BreakLimestone": "Rozbij wychodni\u0119 wapienia", "BreakSandstone": "Rozbij wychodni\u0119 piaskowca", "BreakShale": "Rozbij wychodni\u0119 \u0142upku", "BreakBasalt": "Rozbij wychodni\u0119 bazaltu", "BreakObsidian": "Rozbij wychodni\u0119 obsydianu", "LMBToPlace": "Umie\u015b\u0107 klikaj\u0105c LPM", "SHIFTLMBToSwitchContainer": "przenie\u015b", "Fabricator": "Fabrykator", "UseFabricator": "U\u017cyj fabrykatora", "Locker": "Szafka", "Spotlight": "Reflektor", "Reinforce hull": "Wzmocnij kad\u0142ub", "Aquarium": "Akwarium", "EnterSeamoth": "Wejd\u017a do Seamotha", "NoSeamothDocked": "Seamoth niezadokowany", "DiveSuit": "Skafander nurkowy", "ShipComputer": "Komputer pok\u0142adowy", "Fins": "P\u0142etwy", "RadiationSuit": "Skafander przeciwpromienny", "Tank": "Butla", "Battery": "Bateria", "Builder": "Budowniczy", "Knife": "N\u00f3\u017c survivalowy", "Drill": "Wiert\u0142o", "Flashlight": "Latarka", "Beacon": "Radiolatarnia", "Bleach": "Utleniacz", "CurrentGenerator": "Generator pr\u0105du wodnego", "PowerCell": "Ogniwo energetyczne", "DiveReel": "Linka prowadz\u0105ca", "Rebreather": "Oddycharka", "Welder": "Spawarka", "SeaGlide": "Skuter podwodny", "Constructor": "Przeno\u015bna konsola pojazd\u00f3w", "UseConstructor": "U\u017cyj konsoli pojazd\u00f3w", "Transfuser": "Przetaczarka", "Flare": "Flara", "StasisRifle": "Karabin unieruchamiaj\u0105cy", "WeldPercent": "SPAWANIE: {0}%", "Observatory": "Obserwatorium", "Audiolog": "Audiolog - Au\u0107, gdzie si\u0119 to pokazuje w grze?", "SafeShallowsEgg": "Jajo Bezpiecznych P\u0142ycizn", "KelpForestEgg": "Jajo Lasu Wodorost\u00f3w", "GrassyPlateausEgg": "Jajo Trawiastych P\u0142askowy\u017cy", "GrandReefsEgg": "Jajo Wielkiej Rafy", "MushroomForestEgg": "Jajo Grzybowego Lasu", "KooshZoneEgg": "Jajo Strefy Je\u017cowc\u00f3w", "TwistyBridgesEgg": "Jajo Kr\u0119tych Most\u00f3w", "LavaZoneEgg": "Jajo Strefy Wulkanicznej", "Workbench": "St\u00f3\u0142 warsztatowy", "Tooltip_Workbench": "Zaawansowane stanowisko fabrykacji", "SpecialHullPlate": "Tabliczka kad\u0142uba", "Tooltip_SpecialHullPlate": "Numerowana tabliczka kad\u0142uba Edycji Limitowanej (dzi\u0119kujemy!)", "Seamoth": "Seamoth", "Exosuit": "Egzoszkielet", "PropulsionCannon": "Dzia\u0142ko grawitacyjne", "SandLoot": "Piasek", "Signal": "Sygna\u0142", "BallClusters": "Drzewna naro\u015bl", "BarnacleSuckers": "Pijawka drzewna", "BlueBarnacle": "W\u0105son\u00f3g niebieski", "BlueBarnacleCluster": "Zlepek w\u0105sonog\u00f3w niebieskich", "BlueCoralTubes": "Koralorurkowiec Jordiego", "RedGrass": "Czerwona trawa", "GreenGrass": "Zielona trawa", "CreepvinePiece": "Pr\u00f3bka pn\u0105czy wodorost\u00f3w", "Mohawk": "Irokez", "GreenReeds": "Trawa plamista", "JellyPlant": "Galareciak", "BlueJeweledDisk": "Niebieski koral sto\u0142owy", "GreenJeweledDisk": "Zielony koral sto\u0142owy", "PurpleJeweledDisk": "Fioletowy koral sto\u0142owy", "RedJeweledDisk": "Czerwony koral sto\u0142owy", "SmallKoosh": "Je\u017cowiec kar\u0142owaty", "MediumKoosh": "\u015aredni je\u017cowiec", "LargeKoosh": "Du\u017cy je\u017cowiec", "HugeKoosh": "Ogromny je\u017cowiec", "MembrainTree": "B\u0142oniaste drzewo", "PurpleFan": "Fioletowy wachlarz", "AcidMushroom": "Kwasowy grzyb", "PurpleTentacle": "Wijoziele", "RedSeaweed": "Krwioziele", "CoralShellPlate": "P\u0142yta muszli koralowca", "SmallFan": "Kaczon\u00f3g", "SmallFanCluster": "Grupa kaczonog\u00f3w", "BigCoralTubes": "Koralorura olbrzymia", "TreeMushroom": "Grzybowe drzewo", "BlueCluster": "K\u0119pa latarnika", "BrownTubes": "Koralorurkowiec ziemisty", "BloodGrass": "Krwawa trawa", "JeweledDiskPiece": "Pr\u00f3bka koralu sto\u0142owego", "CoralChunk": "Pr\u00f3bka koralu", "KooshChunk": "Pr\u00f3bka je\u017cowca", "StalkerTooth": "Z\u0105b stalkera", "SmallStorage": "Ma\u0142a kostka magazynowa", "SeamothFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 Seamotha", "StasisRifleFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 karabinu unieruchamiaj\u0105cego", "ExosuitFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 egzoszkieletu", "TransfuserFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 przetaczarki", "TerraformerFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 terraformera", "ReinforceHullFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 kompensatora ci\u015bnienia Cyklopa", "WorkbenchFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 sto\u0142u warsztatowego", "FabricatorBlueprint": "Schemat fabrykatora", "ConstructorBlueprint": "Schemat konsoli pojazd\u00f3w", "CyclopsBlueprint": "Schemat Cyklopa", "SeamothBlueprint": "Schemat Seamotha", "StasisRifleBlueprint": "Schemat karabinu unieruchamiaj\u0105cego", "ExosuitBlueprint": "Schemat egzoszkieletu", "TransfuserBlueprint": "Schemat przetaczarki", "TerraformerBlueprint": "Schemat terraformera", "ReinforceHullBlueprint": "Schemat kompensatora ci\u015bnienia Cyklopa", "WorkbenchBlueprint": "Schemat sto\u0142u warsztatowego", "Boulder": "G\u0142az", "BrainCoral": "Koralowiec m\u00f3zgowaty", "HangingStinger": "Parzyde\u0142kowiec", "SpikePlant": "Tygrysiczka", "FilteredWater": "Przefiltrowana woda", "DisinfectedWater": "Zdezynfekowana woda", "CookedPeeper": "Sma\u017cony \u0142ypacz", "CookedHoleFish": "Sma\u017cony dziurawiec", "CookedHoopfish": "Sma\u017cona neon\u00f3wka", "CookedGarryFish": "Sma\u017cona oczop\u0142aszczka", "CookedReginald": "Sma\u017cony okogon", "CookedBladderfish": "Sma\u017cona p\u0119cherz\u00f3wka", "CookedHoverfish": "Sma\u017cona dryfterka", "CookedSpadefish": "Sma\u017cona \u0142opatnica", "CookedBoomerang": "Sma\u017cony bumerang", "CookedEyeye": "Sma\u017cony ocznik", "CookedOculus": "Sma\u017cony \u017areniczak", "Unobtanium": "Unobtainium", "Creepvine": "Pn\u0105cze wodorost\u00f3w", "HoleFish": "Dziurawiec", "Jumper": "Skoczek", "Peeper": "\u0141ypacz", "Oculus": "\u0179reniczak", "Hoopfish": "Neon\u00f3wka", "RabbitRay": "Kr\u00f3limanta", "GarryFish": "Oczop\u0142aszczka", "Slime": "\u015aluz", "Crash": "Zgniotka", "Boomerang": "Bumerang", "LavaLarva": "Larwa wulkaniczna", "Stalker": "Stalker", "Eyeye": "Ocznik", "Bloom": "Bloom", "Bladderfish": "P\u0119cherz\u00f3wka", "Hoverfish": "Dryfterka", "Jellyray": "Meduszczka", "Reefback": "Wielogrzyb", "Reginald": "Okogon", "Spadefish": "\u0141opatnica", "Grabcrab": "\u0141apak", "Floater": "P\u0142ywak", "Gasopod": "Gazonat", "Sandshark": "Rekin piaskowy", "Player": "Gracz", "AirBladder": "P\u0119cherz p\u0142awny", "DEPTH": "G\u0141\u0118BOKO\u015a\u0106", "NITROGEN": "AZOT", "MeterSuffix": "m", "SUB DEPTH": "ZANURZENIE \u0141ODZI PODWODNEJ", "ECOSYSTEM": "EKOSYSTEM", "BATHSPHERE": "BATYSFERA", "BLOOD SUGAR": "CUKIER WE KRWI", "FOOD": "JEDZENIE", "H20": "H2O", "Initializing dive suit HUD...": "Inicjowanie wy\u015bwietlacza skafandra nurkowego...", "Initializing objectives...": "Inicjowanie zada\u0144...", "|": "|", "Demo time": "Czas demonstracji", "InventorySecured": "Ekwipunek zabezpieczony.", "THANK YOU FOR PLAYING": "DZI\u0118KUJEMY ZA GR\u0118", "PRIMARY": "PODSTAWOWY", "SECONDARY": "DRUGORZ\u0118DNY", "ControlSubInstructions": "Klawisze W, S, A, D do sterowania, SPACJA\/C do wznoszenia\/opadania", "Drop loot onto Constructor": "Wrzu\u0107 materia\u0142y do konstruktora", "PressUseToExit": "Wyj\u015bcie", "DeployConstructor": "Wypu\u015b\u0107 konsol\u0119 pojazd\u00f3w w wodzie", "DeployConstructorInWater": "Musisz by\u0107 w wodzie, aby wypu\u015bci\u0107 konsol\u0119 pojazd\u00f3w!", "Total: ": "\u0141\u0105cznie: ", "": "(nie zaimplementowane)", "": " \u2022 ", "DontHaveNeededIngredients": "Nie posiadasz niezb\u0119dnych sk\u0142adnik\u00f3w!", "YouDied": "Nie \u017cyjesz.", "YouDiedLostStuff": "Twoja posta\u0107 zgin\u0119\u0142a i utraci\u0142a cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 ekwipunku.", "OXYGEN": "POWIETRZE", "0": "2", "How likely are you to recommend this game to a friend?": "Jak bardzo poleci\u0142by\u015b t\u0119 gr\u0119 znajomym?", "Submit": "Zatwierd\u017a", "WASD to pilot, SPACE\/C for vertical, E to exit": "Klawisze W, S, A, D do sterowania, SPACJA\/C do wznoszenia\/opadania, E aby wyj\u015b\u0107", "I": "I", "TRANSFUSER SERUM": "SERUM", "PLAYER EFFECTS": "EFEKTY", "CREATURE DEBUG": "DEBUGOWANIE STWORZE\u0143", "PickUp": "Podnie\u015b", "PickedUp": "Podniesiono", "Needs": "Potrzeby", "Tooltip_AcidMushroom": "Fioletowy grzyb. Kwasowa tkanka wykorzystywana jako system obronny.", "Tooltip_AdvancedWiringKit": "Procesor ze srebrnym i z\u0142otym okablowaniem wykorzystywany w zaawansowanych konstrukcjach.", "Tooltip_AirBladder": "Reakcja chemiczna wytwarza gaz l\u017cejszy od powietrza w celu szybkiego wynurzenia.", "Tooltip_Battery": "Przeno\u015bne \u017ar\u00f3d\u0142o energii.", "Tooltip_Beacon": "Pomocny przy nawigacji. Utrzymuje i nadaje swoj\u0105 pozycj\u0119.", "Tooltip_Bleach": "NaClO. Utleniacz z podchlorynu sodu. Stosowany przy dezynfekcji.", "Tooltip_Builder": "Tworzy pomieszczenia habitatu i urz\u0105dzenia z surowc\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_Compass": "Wskazuje kierunki geograficzne na wy\u015bwietlaczu", "Tooltip_ComputerChip": "Wielozadaniowy procesor.", "Tooltip_Constructor": "Tworzy pojazdy z surowc\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_CookedBladderfish": "G\u0105bczasta. Chrz\u0105stkowata. Na szcz\u0119\u015bcie niczym nie pachnie.", "Tooltip_CookedBoomerang": "Najlepsze k\u0105ski dooko\u0142a chrz\u0105stkowatych p\u0142etw.", "Tooltip_CookedEyeye": "Bogaty w bia\u0142ko. Niedu\u017cy. Cie\u017cko nie zwymiotowa\u0107.", "Tooltip_CookedGarryFish": "Kwiatowy smak, ale prawie go nie czu\u0107.", "Tooltip_CookedHoleFish": "Galaretowate mi\u0119so bogate w warto\u015bci od\u017cywcze.", "Tooltip_CookedHoopfish": "Nigdy nie jedz czu\u0142ek.", "Tooltip_CookedHoverfish": "Twarde, niskot\u0142uszczowe gadzie mi\u0119so.", "Tooltip_CookedOculus": "Ciemne, twarde mi\u0119so. Dobry posi\u0142ek z wyj\u0105tkiem posmaku siarki.", "Tooltip_CookedPeeper": "Cierpki, dymny smak. Niewielkie o\u015bci dodaj\u0105 konsystencj\u0119.", "Tooltip_CookedReginald": "Wiele mi\u0119sa i soli.", "Tooltip_CookedSpadefish": "Przyzwoita wielko\u015b\u0107, ale s\u0142ona w smaku.", "Tooltip_Copper": "Podstawowy sk\u0142adnik okablowania.", "Tooltip_CopperWire": "Atomy miedzi sfabrykowane w przewody elektryczne.", "Tooltip_CoralChunk": "CaCO\u00b3. W\u0119glan wapnia jest typowym sk\u0142adnikiem struktur.", "Tooltip_Creepvine": "Materia organiczna.", "Tooltip_CreepvinePiece": "Pr\u00f3bka materii organicznej.", "Tooltip_CurrentGenerator": "Wykorzystuje sztuczn\u0105 grawitacj\u0119, aby wytworzy\u0107 pr\u0105d konwekcyjny.", "Tooltip_Cyclops": "Przemys\u0142owa \u0142\u00f3d\u017a podwodna o szerokim zastosowaniu.", "Tooltip_Diamond": "C. Odmiana alotropowa w\u0119gla ze znakomitymi w\u0142a\u015bciwo\u015bciami fizycznymi.", "Tooltip_DisinfectedWater": "H\u00b2O. 12 uncji. Wolna od mikroorganizm\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_DiveReel": "Zakotwicz w pewnym punkcie i odwijaj podczas eksploracji.", "Tooltip_EnameledGlass": " Szk\u0142o utwardzone za pomoc\u0105 naturalnego substratu.", "Tooltip_Exosuit": "Chod\u017a po dnie oceanu.", "Tooltip_Fabricator": "Podstawowy fabrykator ratunkowy. Przetwarza zasoby na poziomie atom\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_FilteredWater": "H\u00b2O. 6 uncji. Czysta.", "Tooltip_Fins": "Przek\u0142adaj\u0105 pionowy ruch n\u00f3g na si\u0142\u0119 nap\u0119dow\u0105.", "Tooltip_Flare": "Podwodne \u017ar\u00f3d\u0142o \u015bwiat\u0142a o wszechstronnym zastosowaniu.", "Tooltip_Flashlight": "Podwodne \u017cr\u00f3d\u0142o \u015bwiat\u0142a zasilane bateri\u0105. ", "Tooltip_Floater": "Z\u0142o\u017cony z wielu organizm\u00f3w \u017cyj\u0105cych w symbiozie. Cykl \u017cycia nieznany.", "Tooltip_Gaspod": "Naro\u015bl gazowa o kwasowym odczynie.", "Tooltip_Glass": "SiO\u2074. Czyste, przetopione szk\u0142o kwarcowe.", "Tooltip_Gold": "Au. Bardzo dobre w\u0142a\u015bciwo\u015bci przewodz\u0105ce.", "Tooltip_GrandReefsEgg": "Niezidentyfikowane jajo.", "Tooltip_GrassyPlateausEgg": "Niezidentyfikowane jajo.", "Tooltip_Gravsphere": "Wykorzystuje sztuczn\u0105 grawitacj\u0119, aby przyci\u0105ga\u0107 lekkie obiekty.", "Tooltip_Hoopfish": "Otaczaj\u0105c\u0105 j\u0105 anten\u0119 u\u017cywa do nawigacji w wodzie. ", "Tooltip_JeweledDiskPiece": "Zawiera \u015bladowe ilo\u015bci rzadkich metali stosowanych przy produkcji komputer\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_KelpForestEgg": "Niezidentyfikowane jajo.", "Tooltip_Knife": "Standardowe narz\u0119dzie przetrwania. Wielofunkcyjny.", "Tooltip_KooshZoneEgg": "Niezidentyfikowane jajo.", "Tooltip_LavaZoneEgg": "Niezidentyfikowane jajo.", "Tooltip_Lithium": "Li. Stosowany w niezwykle wytrzyma\u0142ych stopach metali.", "Tooltip_Locker": "Przechowuje rzeczy, kt\u00f3re chcesz od\u0142o\u017cy\u0107.", "Tooltip_Magnesium": "Mg. \u0141atwopalny metal. ", "Tooltip_MushroomForestEgg": "Tajemnicze jajo", "Tooltip_Pipe": "Pompuje powietrze z powierzchni.", "Tooltip_PlasteelIngot": "Niezwykle wytrzyma\u0142y materia\u0142. ", "Tooltip_PowerCell": "Mobilne \u017ar\u00f3d\u0142o energii o wysokiej pojemno\u015bci.", "Tooltip_Quartz": "SiO\u2074. Krzem w formie krystalicznej.", "Tooltip_RadiationSuit": "Wy\u0142o\u017cony o\u0142owiem kombinezon zapewniaj\u0105cy ochron\u0119 przed promieniowaniem.", "Tooltip_Rebreather": "Poch\u0142ania CO\u00b2, aby w uk\u0142adzie zamkni\u0119tym oddycha\u0107 na du\u017cych g\u0142\u0119boko\u015bciach.", "Tooltip_SafeShallowsEgg": "Niezidentyfikowane jajo.", "Tooltip_Salt": "NaCl. Zastosowanie kulinarne i w produktach sanitarnych.", "Tooltip_ScrapMetal": "Z\u0142o\u017cony w 87% z tytanu.", "Tooltip_SeaGlide": "Zamienia moment obrotowy na podwodny ci\u0105g poprzez \u015brub\u0119.", "Tooltip_Seamoth": "Jednoosobowy batyskaf.", "Tooltip_Signal": "Koordynaty. ", "Tooltip_Silicone": "Syntetyczna guma na bazie krzemu.", "Tooltip_Silver": "Ag. Pierwiastek bakteriob\u00f3jczy i przewodz\u0105cy pr\u0105d elektryczny.", "Tooltip_SmallStorage": "Schowek 3x3.", "Tooltip_StalkerTooth": "Ostra, utwardzona formacja wapienna.", "Tooltip_StasisRifle": "Unieruchamia obiekty fizyczne.", "Tooltip_Tank": "Mieszanina O\u00b2. 30 sekund powietrza zdatnego do oddychania.", "Tooltip_Terraformer": "Por\u0119czny przerabiacz terenu.", "Tooltip_Thermometer": "Czujnik temperatury na wy\u015bwietlaczu.", "Tooltip_Titanium": "Ti. Podstawowy materia\u0142 budowlany.", "Tooltip_TitaniumIngot": "Ti. Przetopiona sztabka tytanu.", "Tooltip_Transfuser": "Pobiera pr\u00f3bki DNA.", "Tooltip_TwistyBridgesEgg": "Niezidentyfikowane jajo.", "Tooltip_Welder": "Wielozadaniowe narz\u0119dzie naprawcze dzia\u0142aj\u0105ce w ka\u017cdym \u015brodowisku.", "Tooltip_WiringKit": "Zaizolowany srebrny przew\u00f3d. Niezb\u0119dny element elektroniczny.", "Tooltip_SeamothFragment": "Element batyskafu Seamoth", "Tooltip_StasisRifleFragment": "Element karabinu unieruchamiaj\u0105cego", "Tooltip_ExosuitFragment": "Fragment technologii egzoszkieletu", "Tooltip_TransfuserFragment": "Fragment technologii przetaczarki", "Tooltip_TerraformerFragment": "Fragment technologii terraformera", "Tooltip_WorkbenchFragment": "Element sto\u0142u warsztatowego", "Tooltip_FabricatorBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania fabrykatora", "Tooltip_ConstructorBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania konstruktora", "Tooltip_CyclopsBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania Cyklopa", "Tooltip_SeamothBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania Seamotha", "Tooltip_StasisRifleBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania karabinu unieruchamiaj\u0105cego", "Tooltip_ExosuitBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania egzoszkieletu", "Tooltip_TransfuserBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania przetaczarki", "Tooltip_TerraformerBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania terraformera", "Tooltip_ReinforceHullBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania wzmocnienia kad\u0142uba", "Tooltip_WorkbenchBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania sto\u0142u warsztatowego", "WorldArrow_EquipFlashlight": "Wyci\u0105gnij latark\u0119", "WorldArrow_EquipKnife": "Wyci\u0105gnij n\u00f3\u017c", "WorldArrow_CutCreepvine": "Utnij pn\u0105cza wodorost\u00f3w no\u017cem", "WorldArrow_EquipSeaglide": "Wyci\u0105gnij skuter podwodny", "WorldArrow_TurnOnFlashlight": "W\u0142\u0105cz latark\u0119", "WorldArrow_EquipConstructor": "Wyposa\u017c konsol\u0119 pojazd\u00f3w", "WorldArrow_ReleaseConstructor": "Wypu\u015b\u0107 konsol\u0119 pojazd\u00f3w", "WorldArrow_EatSomething": "Zjedz co\u015b", "WorldArrow_DrinkSomething": "Wypij co\u015b", "WorldArrow_PickupMetal": "Podnie\u015b z\u0142om", "WorldArrow_PickupQuartz": "Podnie\u015b kwarc", "WorldArrow_BreakLimestone": "Rozbij fragment wapienia", "WorldArrow_BoardEscapePod": "Wejd\u017a do kapsu\u0142y ratunkowej", "WorldArrow_UseFabricator": "U\u017cyj fabrykatora", "WorldArrow_OpenPDA": "Otw\u00f3rz palmtopa (TAB)", "WorldArrow_CatchPeeper": "Z\u0142ap \u0142ypacza", "WorldArrow_SwimToSurface": "P\u0142y\u0144 na powierzchni\u0119!", "WorldArrow_EnterSeamoth": "Wejd\u017a do Seamotha", "WorldArrow_BoardCyclops": "Wejd\u017a na pok\u0142ad Cyklopa", "WorldArrow_DockSeamoth": "Zadokuj Seamotha", "FragmentAnalyzer": "Analizator cz\u0119\u015bci", "Tooltip_FragmentAnalyzer": "Analizuje fragmenty, tworz\u0105c schematy", "FragmentAnalysisComplete": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 przeanalizowana, odblokowano {0}.", "LivingAnalysis": "Przeanalizowano {0}.", "Terraformer_Ammo": "MATERIA\u0141", "BaseFoundation": "Fundament", "BaseCorridor": "Korytarz", "BaseCorridorI": "Korytarz", "BaseCorridorT": "Korytarz T", "BaseCorridorL": "Korytarz L", "BaseCorridorX": "Korytarz X", "BaseDoor": "Drzwi", "BaseHatch": "W\u0142az", "BaseLadder": "Drabina", "BaseReinforcement": "Wzmocnienie", "BaseRoom": "Pomieszczenie", "BaseWall": "\u015aciana", "BaseWindow": "Okno", "PowerGenerator": "Agregat pr\u0105dotw\u00f3rczy", "Tooltip_BaseFoundation": "Zbuduj jako pierwsze", "Tooltip_BaseCorridor": "Podstawowy korytarz", "Tooltip_BaseCorridorI": "Podstawowy korytarz", "Tooltip_BaseCorridorT": "Korytarz ze skr\u0119tem w lewo i prawo", "Tooltip_BaseCorridorL": "Korytarz ze skr\u0119tem o 90\u00b0", "Tooltip_BaseCorridorX": "Skrzy\u017cowanie", "Tooltip_BaseDoor": "Wzmocnienie konstrukcji zapobiegaj\u0105ce przedostawaniu si\u0119 wody", "Tooltip_BaseHatch": "Umo\u017cliwia wej\u015bcie do bazy", "Tooltip_BaseLadder": "Do \u0142\u0105czenia pi\u0119ter", "Tooltip_BaseReinforcement": "Zwi\u0119ksza wytrzyma\u0142o\u015b\u0107 \u015bcian", "Tooltip_BaseRoom": "Podstawowe pomieszczenie", "Tooltip_BaseWall": "Dzieli pomieszczenie", "Tooltip_BaseWindow": "Okno do obserwacji", "Tooltip_PowerGenerator": "Zbuduj na fundamencie, aby zasila\u0107 baz\u0119", "GhostModelRotateInput": "U\u017cyj rolki myszki, aby obraca\u0107", "WarningUnsafeDepth": "OSTRZE\u017bENIE: Mini\u0119to bezpieczn\u0105 g\u0142\u0119boko\u015b\u0107 - {0} metr\u00f3w. Zderzenia b\u0119d\u0105 uszkadza\u0107 kad\u0142ub.", "WarningCrushDepth": "UWAGA: Zbli\u017casz si\u0119 do g\u0142\u0119boko\u015bci zgniotu {0} metr\u00f3w. Nieuniknione uszkodzenia kad\u0142uba! Jak najszybciej zmniejsz zanurzenie!", "SafeDepthNow": "Bezpieczna g\u0142\u0119boko\u015b\u0107 to teraz {0} metr\u00f3w", "CrushDepthNow": "G\u0142\u0119boko\u015b\u0107 zgniotu to teraz {0} metr\u00f3w", "NewLeakDetected": "Wykryto uszkodzenia kad\u0142uba! Wyrwy: {0}, miejsze uszkodzenia: {1}.", "LeakWelded": "Poszycie kad\u0142uba zaspawane. Pozosta\u0142o: wyrwy: {0}, mniejsze uszkodzenia: {1}.", "HullRestored": "Przywr\u00f3cono integralno\u015b\u0107 kad\u0142uba. Systemy wypompowuj\u0105ce uruchomione.", "AimCloserToGround": "Zbli\u017c si\u0119 do pod\u0142o\u017ca i wyceluj.", "DiveReelUsage": "Umie\u015b\u0107 zaczep linki w pod\u0142o\u017cu klikaj\u0105c LPM, a potem po prostu p\u0142y\u0144.", "DiveReelAfterAnchor": "Umie\u015b\u0107 szpul\u0119 na pod\u0142o\u017cu klikaj\u0105c PPM. Od\u0142o\u017cenie szpuli na ziemi\u0119 jest OK.", "PickUpDiveReelAnchor": "Podnie\u015b kotwic\u0119", "WrongAnchorForReel": "Najpierw podnie\u015b link\u0119 od tej kotwicy!", "BaseHullStrChanged": "+{0} do wytrzyma\u0142o\u015bci kad\u0142uba, \u0142\u0105cznie {1}", "BaseHullStrDamageDetected": "Powsta\u0142y uszkodzenia przez s\u0142aby kad\u0142ub o wytrzyma\u0142o\u015bci {0}! Dobuduj wzmocnienia lub usu\u0144 s\u0142abe cz\u0119\u015bci!", "GiantMushroomTree": "Du\u017ca masa organiczna", "SecretCave": "Mo\u017cliwy otw\u00f3r jaskini", "CaveEntrance": "Mo\u017cliwy otw\u00f3r jaskini", "HeatSignature": "Sygnatura cieplna", "HatchExitBlocked": "W\u0142az jest zablokowany!", "RotateCorridorHint": "Klawisze Q\/E lub rolka myszki, aby obraca\u0107", "Lead": "O\u0142\u00f3w", "Magnesium": "Magnez", "NutrientBlock": "Kostka obiadowa", "OpalGem": "Opal", "SupplyCrate": "Waku-skrzynia", "SmallSupplyCrate": "Ma\u0142a waku-skrzynia", "LMBToUse": "u\u017cyj", "HoldShiftToPreventMenuClose": "Przytrzymanie klawisza SHIFT zapobiegnie zamykaniu si\u0119 menu podczas wytwarzania", "RadiationHelmet": "He\u0142m przeciwpromienny", "RadiationGloves": "R\u0119kawice przeciwpromienne", "HullReinforcementModule": "Modu\u0142 kompensacji ci\u015bnieniowej", "Tooltip_HullReinforcementModule": "Reorganizuje struktur\u0119 atomow\u0105 kad\u0142uba w celu zwi\u0119kszenia bezpiecznej g\u0142\u0119boko\u015bci zanurzenia.", "PowerUpgradeModule": "Modu\u0142 ulepszenia sprawno\u015bci energetycznej", "Tooltip_PowerUpgradeModule": "Wykorzystuje wypromieniowywane ciep\u0142o, aby zwi\u0119kszy\u0107 sprawno\u015b\u0107 silnika o 15%", "SpecimenAnalyzerBlueprint": "Schemat analizatora gatunk\u00f3w", "FirstAidKit": "Apteczka", "Tooltip_FirstAidKit": "Sterylne banda\u017ce. U\u017cyj ich, aby zatrzyma\u0107 krwotok i odkazi\u0107 ran\u0119.", "Tooltip_Lead": "Pb. Chroni przed promieniowaniem.", "Tooltip_NutrientBlock": "G\u0119ste, przetworzone po\u017cywienie z Aurory.", "Tooltip_OpalGem": "Si. Klejnot st\u0119\u017conego krzemu.", "Tooltip_RadiationGloves": "Wy\u0142o\u017cone o\u0142owiem r\u0119kawice przeciwpromienne.", "Tooltip_RadiationHelmet": "Wy\u0142o\u017cony o\u0142owiem he\u0142m przeciwpromienny.", "Tooltip_SupplyCrate": "Zapakowane pr\u00f3\u017cniowo wyposa\u017cenie z Aurory.", "Tooltip_SmallSupplyCrate": "Zapakowane pr\u00f3\u017cniowo zapasy z Aurory.", "Open_SupplyCrate": "Otw\u00f3rz skrzyni\u0119 magazynow\u0105", "Close_SupplyCrate": "Zamknij skrzyni\u0119 magazynow\u0105", "Tooltip_SpecimenAnalyzerBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania analizatora gatunk\u00f3w", "Tooltip_HoleFish": "W 80% sk\u0142ada si\u0119 z chrz\u0105stki. Swoj\u0105 \u201edziur\u0119\u201d u\u017cywa przy wykonywaniu nieprzewidywalnych manewr\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_Peeper": "Zwinny ro\u015blino\u017cerca aktywny za dnia.", "Tooltip_Oculus": "Spokrewniony ewolucyjnie z \u0142ypaczem. Przystosowany do \u017cycia w \u015brodowisku o niskim poziomie \u015bwiat\u0142a.", "Tooltip_GarryFish": "Ma\u0142a, smaczna ryba.", "Tooltip_Boomerang": "Gatunek aktywny za dnia z charakterystycznym, podw\u00f3jnym uk\u0142adem p\u0142etw ogonowych.", "Tooltip_LavaLarva": "G\u0105sienicowaty okaz przystosowany do wysokich temperatur.", "Tooltip_Eyeye": "Wyewoluowa\u0142 tak, aby dostrzega\u0107 drapie\u017cniki, zanim one go wypatrz\u0105.", "Tooltip_Bladderfish": "Uses permeable membranes to filter oxygen from the water. Filled with air.", "Tooltip_Hoverfish": "Wibracje w stopach tego stworzenia umo\u017cliwiaj\u0105 jej utrzymanie pozycji w pr\u0105dach morskich.", "Tooltip_Reginald": "\u0141agodny przedstawiciel miejscowej fauny.", "Tooltip_Spadefish": "Morski okaz z pojedynczym, ogromnym okiem.", "SpecimenAnalyzer": "Analizator gatunk\u00f3w", "AccessSpecimenAnalyzer": "Otw\u00f3rz analizator gatunk\u00f3w", "Tooltip_SpecimenAnalyzer": "Bada gatunki w celu tworzenia schemat\u00f3w", "SpecimenAnalyzerEmpty": "Analizator gatunk\u00f3w jest pusty", "SpecimenAnalyzerIdle": "Analizator gatunk\u00f3w nie pracuje", "SpecimenAnalyzing": "Analizowanie {0}{1}{2}%...", "SpecimenAnalysisCommencing": "Rozpoczynanie analizy {0}.", "SpecimenAnalysisComplete": "Okaz zidentyfikowany, odblokowano {0}.", "ReefbackTissue": "Tkanka chrz\u0119stna", "Tooltip_ReefbackTissue": "Ta wytrzyma\u0142a tkanka \u0142\u0105czna mo\u017ce by\u0107 pomocna przy opracowaniu nowych sposob\u00f3w produkcji wzmocnionych skafandr\u00f3w nurkowych.", "ReefbackShell": "Skorupa chrz\u0119stna", "Tooltip_ReefbackShell": "Ta niezwykle odporna skorupa chrz\u0119stna mo\u017ce by\u0107 wykorzystana przy produkcji wytrzymalszych konstrukcji wzmacniaj\u0105cych.", "ReefbackAdvancedStructure": "P\u0142yta skorupy", "Tooltip_ReefbackAdvancedStructure": "Analiza struktury wewn\u0119trznej tej rozwini\u0119tej skorupy wskazuje na jej mo\u017cliwe wykorzystanie przy zaawansowanych wzmocnieniach.", "HullReinforcementModule2": "Chrz\u0119stny modu\u0142 wzmocnienia kad\u0142uba", "Tooltip_HullReinforcementModule2": "Modu\u0142 wzmocnienia kad\u0142uba stworzony z u\u017cyciem skorupy chrz\u0119stnej wielogrzyba", "HullReinforcementModule3": "P\u0142ytowy modu\u0142 wzmocnienia kad\u0142uba", "Tooltip_HullReinforcementModule3": "Modu\u0142 wzmocnienia kad\u0142uba oparty na zaawansowanej budowie kom\u00f3rkowej skorupy p\u0142ytowej wielogrzyba", "ReefbackEgg": "Jajo wielogrzyba", "Tooltip_ReefbackEgg": "To niesamowite, \u017ce wykluwaj\u0105 si\u0119 z tego wielogrzyby", "ReefbackDNA": "Pr\u00f3bka DNA wielogrzyba", "UpgradeConsole": "Otw\u00f3rz konsol\u0119 ulepsze\u0144", "PowerRatingNow": "Efektywno\u015b\u0107 zasilania {0}", "RadiationFixed": "Zatamowano wyciek z rdzenia nap\u0119dowego. Promieniowanie zaniknie w ci\u0105gu 3 dni. Pr\u00f3ba po\u0142\u0105czenia z czarn\u0105 skrzynk\u0105 Aurory. Wyst\u0105pi\u0142y zak\u0142\u00f3cenia.", "RemainingRadiationLeaks": "Pozosta\u0142e wycieki", "HardcoreGameOver": "Twoja posta\u0107 zgin\u0119\u0142a. Koniec gry.", "WorldArrow_AttackBleeder": "Zaatakuj klikaj\u0105c PPM", "EarlyAccessLabel": "Wczesny dost\u0119p", "EscToSkip": "ESC, aby pomin\u0105\u0107", "InventoryLabel": "EKWIPUNEK", "StorageLabel": "SCHOWEK", "EquipmentLabel": "W U\u017bYCIU", "CraftingLabel": "BUDOWA", "KeyRange15": "1-5", "LMB": "LPM", "RMB": "PPM", "ShiftLMB": "SHIFT+LPM", "KeyE": "E", "BeaconLabelEdit": "Edytuj oznaczenie radiolatarni", "BeaconLabel": "Oznaczenie radiolatarni", "BeaconSubmit": "OK", "BeaconDefaultPrefix": "B", "EscapePodStorageLabel": "SCHOWEK", "CyclopsUpgradesStorageLabel": "MODU\u0141Y ULEPSZE\u0143", "SpecimenAnalyzerStorageLabel": "ANALIZATOR GATUNK\u00d3W", "CalciumChunk": "Wychodnia wapienia", "CuredPeeper": "Zasolony \u0142ypacz", "CuredHoleFish": "Zasolony dziurawiec", "CuredHoopfish": "Zasolona neon\u00f3wka", "CuredGarryFish": "Zasolona oczop\u0142aszczka", "CuredReginald": "Zasolony okogon", "CuredBladderfish": "Zasolona p\u0119cherz\u00f3wka", "CuredHoverfish": "Zasolona dryfterka", "CuredSpadefish": "Zasolona \u0142opatnica", "CuredBoomerang": "Zasolony bumerang", "CuredEyeye": "Zasolony ocznik", "CuredOculus": "Zasolony \u017areniczak", "Decomposing": "Stare", "Ripe": "Rozk\u0142adaj\u0105ce si\u0119", "Rotting": "Zgni\u0142e", "CookedFood": "Usma\u017cone jedzenie", "CuredFood": "Zasolone jedzenie", "Tooltip_CuredBladderfish": "Rodzaj suszonego mi\u0119sa.", "Tooltip_CuredBoomerang": "\u0141ykowaty, ale smaczny.", "Tooltip_CuredEyeye": "Zeschni\u0119ty i stwardnia\u0142y, ale w pewien spos\u00f3b bardziej smaczny.", "Tooltip_CuredGarryFish": "Czu\u0107 tylko s\u00f3l.", "Tooltip_CuredHoleFish": "Zasolenie spowodowa\u0142o, \u017ce mi\u0119so przyj\u0119\u0142o konsystencj\u0119 musu. ", "Tooltip_CuredHoopfish": "Ta ryba rzeczywi\u015bcie smakuje jak ryba.", "Tooltip_CuredHoverfish": "Chrupi\u0105ce, s\u0142onawe nogi s\u0105 najsmaczniejsze.", "Tooltip_CuredOculus": "Mi\u0119sisty i wci\u0105\u017c o wyrazistym smaku.", "Tooltip_CuredPeeper": "Zakonserwowany w soli.", "Tooltip_CuredReginald": "Zbyt s\u0142ony.", "Tooltip_CuredSpadefish": "Twoja dzienna dawka soli w jednej porcji.", "NoBattery": "Nie masz baterii w ekwipunku", "UseWorkbench": "U\u017cyj sto\u0142u warsztatowego", "DiamondBlade": "Utwardzony n\u00f3\u017c", "HeatBlade": "N\u00f3\u017c \u017carowy", "LithiumIonBattery": "Bateria litowo-jonowa", "PlasteelTank": "Butla z plastali", "HighCapacityTank": "Butla wysokopojemno\u015bciowa", "UltraGlideFins": "Wysokowydajne p\u0142etwy", "SwimChargeFins": "P\u0142etwy \u0142aduj\u0105ce", "RepulsionCannon": "Dzia\u0142ko impulsowe", "Stillsuit": "Filtrak", "PowerGlide": "Zaawansowany skuter podwodny", "Tooltip_DiveSuit": "Standardowy skafander nurkowy", "Tooltip_DiamondBlade": "N\u00f3\u017c wzmocniony diamentem", "Tooltip_HeatBlade": "Rozgrzane ostrze", "Tooltip_LithiumIonBattery": "Podwojona energia standardowej baterii", "Tooltip_PlasteelTank": "Ultralekka butla", "Tooltip_HighCapacityTank": "Zwi\u0119kszona pojemno\u015b\u0107 na powietrze", "Tooltip_UltraGlideFins": "Zwi\u0119kszaj\u0105 szybko\u015b\u0107 p\u0142yni\u0119cia", "Tooltip_SwimChargeFins": "Podczas p\u0142yni\u0119cia bezprzewodowo \u0142aduje trzymane urz\u0105dzenie", "Tooltip_RepulsionCannon": "Odpycha obiekty z u\u017cyciem du\u017cej si\u0142y", "Tooltip_Stillsuit": "Odfiltrowuje wilgo\u0107 cia\u0142a", "Tooltip_PowerGlide": "Kliknij PPM, aby aktywowa\u0107 wzrost mocy", "SecsO2": "{0}s", "Empty": "pusty", "Tooltip_PropulsionCannon": "Manipuluje grawitacj\u0105 w celu przyci\u0105gania i odpychania obiekt\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_PropulsionCannonBlueprint": "Plany do budowy dzia\u0142ka grawitacyjnego", "InventoryOverflow": "Brak miejsca w ekwipunku. Zwolnij troch\u0119 miejsca, aby podnie\u015b\u0107 {0}.", "CrashPowder": "M\u0105czka zgniotki", "Tooltip_CrashPowder": "SO\u2074Tr. Proszek na bazie siarki. \u0141atwopalny pod wod\u0105.", "LoadGame": "Wczytaj gr\u0119", "Quit": "Wyjd\u017a", "SurvivalDescription": "W celu prze\u017cycia unikaj niebezpiecznych stworze\u0144, szukaj zasob\u00f3w i zaspokajaj sw\u00f3j g\u0142\u00f3d i pragnienie.", "FreedomDescription": "Jak tryb Przetrwanie, ale bez g\u0142odu i pragnienia.", "HardcoreDescription": "Jak tryb Przetrwanie, ale tylko z jednym \u017cyciem. Brak ostrze\u017ce\u0144 o niskim poziomie tlenu.", "OptionsDescription": "Obecnie trwaj\u0105 prace nad menu opcji. Wiele ustawie\u0144 nie jest jeszcze dost\u0119pnych, a te wy\u015bwietlone mog\u0105 nie dzia\u0142a\u0107 poprawnie. W celu zmiany ustawie\u0144, do czasu uko\u0144czenia prac, zalecamy korzystanie z aplikacji startowej uruchamiaj\u0105cej si\u0119 przy w\u0142\u0105czaniu gry przez Steam.", "GetDevelopmentUpdates": "Subskrybuj aktualno\u015bci", "ViewOnSteam": "Wy\u015bwietl na Steam", "RedeemaKey": "Odbierz klucz", "GetDevUpdates": "Aktualno\u015bci", "GetDevUpdatesDescription": "Wpisz sw\u00f3j adres email, aby otrzymywa\u0107 powiadomienia o ukazywaniu si\u0119 nowych aktualizacji Subnautiki!", "EnterEmailPlaceholder": "Wpisz sw\u00f3j adres email...", "ViewPastUpdates": "Sprawd\u017a poprzednie aktualizacje", "Subscribe": "Zapisz", "RedeemanItemKey": "Odbierz klucz", "EnterKeyPlaceholder": "Wprowad\u017a klucz...", "RedemptionDescription": "Masz klucz przedmiotu? Odbierz go tutaj, aby pojawi\u0142 si\u0119 w twoim Ekwipunku Steam oraz sta\u0142 si\u0119 dost\u0119pny w grze.", "Redeem": "Odbierz", "StillsuitEquipped": "Filtrak aktywowany - pobiera wilgo\u0107 wydalan\u0105 przez cia\u0142o", "StillsuitCreatedWater": "Filtrak odzyska\u0142 8 uncji wody z wilgoci.", "StillsuitWater": "Odzyskana woda", "Tooltip_StillsuitWater": "H\u00b2O. Oczyszczona, odzyskana woda z wilgoci cia\u0142a.", "PropulsionCannonEToRelease": "Wci\u015bnij E, aby upu\u015bci\u0107 przedmiot", "Help": "Pomoc", "Inventory": "Ekwipunek", "OpenSteamInventory": "Otw\u00f3rz Ekwipunek Steam", "BackToDevNews": "Wr\u00f3c do aktualno\u015bci", "EconomyWarning": "Ta funkcja jest w trakcie test\u00f3w. Prosimy o jej zignorowanie!", "DevTestItem": "Przedmiot testowy", "Tooltip_DevTestItem": "Serio. SERIO.", "BikemanHullPlate": "Tabliczka kad\u0142uba Bikeman'a", "EatMyDictionHullPlate": " Tabliczka kad\u0142uba Eat My Diction", "POWER": "ENERGIA", "DevelopmentNews": "Aktualno\u015bci", "SavedGames": "Zapisane gry", "ClimbLadder": "U\u017cyj drabiny", "ExitEscapePod": "Wyjd\u017a z kapsu\u0142y ratunkowej", "EnterEscapePod": "Wejd\u017a na pok\u0142ad kapsu\u0142y ratunkowej", "BoardEscapePod": "Wejd\u017a na pok\u0142ad kapsu\u0142y ratunkowej", "UseLadder": "U\u017cyj drabiny", "Open": "Otw\u00f3rz", "Close": "Zamknij", "OpenStorage": "Otw\u00f3rz pojemnik", "SavingGame": "Trwa zapisywanie...", "GameSaved": "Gra zapisana.", "PressButton": "Naci\u015bnij przycisk", "Climb": "Wespnij si\u0119", "Dig": "Kop", "ExchangePowerCell": "Wymie\u0144 ogniwo elektryczne", "DriveVehicle": "Pilotuj pojazd", "CloseDoor": "Zamknij drzwi", "OpenDoor": "Otw\u00f3rz drzwi", "ClimbUp": "Wejd\u017a", "ClimbDown": "Zejd\u017a", "GrabOn": "Z\u0142ap si\u0119", "PowerCableInstructions": "Po\u0142\u0105cz (LPM) Od\u0142\u0105cz (PPM)", "PickupCable": "Podnie\u015b kabel", "InsertPowerCell": "Umie\u015b\u0107 nowe ogniwo energetyczne", "PilotSub": "Pilotuj \u0142\u00f3d\u017a podwodn\u0105", "HoldEToDeconstruct": "Przytrzymaj E, aby wyburzy\u0107", "BuilderInstructions": "Budowanie (LPM) Wyburzanie (E)", "SetAutopilot": "Nastaw autopilota", "SignInstructions": "Podnie\u015b (edytuj klikaj\u0105c PPM)", "TerraformerInstructions": "W celu budowy przeci\u0105gnij myszk\u0105 trzymaj\u0105c wci\u015bni\u0119ty PPM. Shift + przeci\u0105gni\u0119cie wykopie wi\u0119cej materia\u0142u.", "TerraformerOutOfMaterial": "Nie ma wi\u0119cej materia\u0142u! Wykop (Shift + przeci\u0105gni\u0119cie PPM), aby zebra\u0107 go wi\u0119cej", "TerraformerTooClose": "Zbyt blisko! Cofnij si\u0119", "TerraformerTooFar": " Zbyt daleko od pod\u0142o\u017ca! ", "PipeInstructions": "Ustaw klikaj\u0105c PPM. Umie\u015b\u0107 nad wod\u0105 lub po\u0142\u0105cz z istniej\u0105c\u0105 niebiesk\u0105 rur\u0105 przez nacelowanie na ni\u0105.", "PipeCantReconnect": "Nie mo\u017cna po\u0142\u0105czy\u0107 z najbli\u017csz\u0105 rur\u0105 - zbyt du\u017ca odleg\u0142o\u015b\u0107!", "PipeNotConnected": "Rura nie po\u0142\u0105czona z powierzchni\u0105! Nie mo\u017cna pompowa\u0107 powietrza.", "FeedbackInstructions": "W celu zg\u0142oszenia b\u0142\u0119d\u00f3w w grze lub wyra\u017cenia opinii wci\u015bnij F8", "NightTime": "Nadchodzi noc", "SpawnNearbyFailed": "SpawnNearby zawiod\u0142o. ", "Compass": "Kompas", "Pipe": "Rura", "Terraformer": "Terraformer", "Thermometer": "Termometr", "BatteryDepleted": "Bateria wyczerpana", "Gravsphere": "Grawisfera", "Cyclops": "Cyklop", "EscapePod": "Kapsu\u0142a ratunkowa", "Silicone": "Guma silikonowa", "Tooltip_Aquarium": "Samowystarczalne \u015brodowisko wodne.", "Tooltip_Spotlight": "Statyczne \u017ar\u00f3d\u0142o \u015bwiat\u0142a.", "DeconstructAttachedError": "Po\u0142\u0105czone komponenty musz\u0105 najpierw zosta\u0107 rozebrane", "Pause": "Pauza", "BackToGame": "Wr\u00f3\u0107 do gry", "GiveFeedback": "Napisz opini\u0119", "Save": "Zapisz gr\u0119", "QuitToDesktop": "Wyjd\u017a do pulpitu", "AreYouSure": "Czy na pewno?", "Yes": "Tak", "No": "Nie", "InvertMouse": "Odwr\u00f3c o\u015b Y", "MouseSensitivity": "Czu\u0142o\u015b\u0107 myszy", "OculusRift": "Oculus Rift", "OculusRecenter": "Wycentruj (F2)", "DisableMousePitch": "Wy\u0142\u0105cz ko\u0142ysane wzd\u0142u\u017cne myszy", "ArmFollowsGaze": "Ramiona pod\u0105\u017caj\u0105 za wzrokiem", "capacity": "pojemno\u015b\u0107", "ClimbUpLadder": "Wejd\u017a po drabinie", "ClimbDownLadder": "Zejd\u017a po drabinie", "sand": "piasek", "FabricatorMenu_Resources": "Zasoby", "FabricatorMenu_Electronics": "Elektronika", "FabricatorMenu_Survival": "Wy\u017cywienie", "FabricatorMenu_Water": "Woda", "FabricatorMenu_CookedFood": "Sma\u017cone jedzenie", "FabricatorMenu_CuredFood": "Zakonserwowane jedzenie", "FabricatorMenu_Personal": "Osobiste", "FabricatorMenu_Equipment": "Ekwipunek", "FabricatorMenu_Tools": "Narz\u0119dzia", "FabricatorMenu_Machines": "Maszyny", "FabricatorMenu_Submarine": "\u0141\u00f3d\u017a podwodna", "ConstructorMenu_Vehicles": "Pojazdy", "WorkbenchMenu_KnifeMenu": "N\u00f3\u017c survivalowy", "WorkbenchMenu_TankMenu": "Butle nurkowe", "WorkbenchMenu_FinsMenu": "P\u0142etwy", "PropulsionCannonFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 dzia\u0142ka grawitacyjnego", "Tooltip_PropulsionCannonFragment": "Element dzia\u0142ka grawitacyjnego", "Tooltip_ReinforceHullFragment": "Element wzmocnionego kad\u0142uba Aurory", "TabInventory": "Ekwipunek", "TabJournal": "Schematy", "SignDefaultLabel": "NAPIS", "SignEditLabel": "Edytuj oznaczenie", "CategoryMisc": "R\u00f3\u017cne", "CategoryBase": "Pomieszczenia habitatu", "CategoryPower": "Energia", "CategoryModule": "Meble", "Sign": "Tabliczka", "Tooltip_Sign": "Oznaczenie", "SolarPanel": "Panel fotowoltaiczny", "SolarPanelStatus": "Panel fotowoltaiczny (nas\u0142onecznienie: {0}% na\u0142adowanie: {1}\/{2})", "Tooltip_SolarPanel": "Wybudowanie w nas\u0142onecznionym miejscu umo\u017cliwi zbieranie energii", "WorkbenchMenu_PropulsionCannonMenu": "Dzia\u0142ko grawitacyjne", "Uranium": "Uran", "RegenPowerCell": "Samo\u0142aduj\u0105ce si\u0119 ogniwo elektryczne", "CompostCreepvine": "Kompostuj pn\u0105cza wodorost\u00f3w", "Tooltip_CompostCreepvine": "Pozyskuje energi\u0119 przez rozk\u0142ad wodorost\u00f3w", "ProcessUranium": "Przer\u00f3b uran", "Tooltip_ProcessUranium": "\u015aci\u015ble kontrolowana reakcja rozszczepienia", "TreeMushroomPiece": "Pr\u00f3bka grzybowego drzewa", "Tooltip_TreeMushroomPiece": "Miejscowa flora. Zawiera enzymy grzybicze.", "Tooltip_Uranium": "U. Stosowany w rozszczepieniu nuklearnym.", "PowerTransmitter": "Przeka\u017anik energii", "Accumulator": "Akumulator", "Bioreactor": "Bioreaktor", "ThermalPlant": "Reaktor termalny", "NuclearReactor": "Reaktor nuklearny", "PowerCellStatus": "ENERGIA: {0}\/{1}", "HUDPowerStatus": "ENERGIA: {0}\/{1}", "AccumulatorStatus": "Akumulator (na\u0142adowanie: {0}\/{1})", "BioreactorStatus": "Bioreaktor (na\u0142adowanie: {0}\/{1})", "BioreactorProcessingStatus": "Bioreaktor (przetwarzanie: {0} na\u0142adowanie: {1}\/{2})", "ThermalPlantStatus": "Reaktor termalny (na\u0142adowanie: {0}\/{1})", "NuclearReactorStatus": "Reaktor nuklearny (na\u0142adowanie: {0}\/{1})", "NuclearReactorProcessingStatus": "Reaktor nuklearny (przetwarzanie: {0} na\u0142adowanie: {1}\/{2})", "Tooltip_PowerTransmitter": "Zwi\u0119ksza zasi\u0119g \u017ar\u00f3d\u0142a energii", "Tooltip_Accumulator": "Magazynuje energi\u0119", "Tooltip_Bioreactor": "Przetwarza materia\u0142 ro\u015blinny w energi\u0119", "Tooltip_ThermalPlant": "Converts heat to energy (> 15 \u00b0C)", "Tooltip_NuclearReactor": "Przetwarza uran w du\u017ce ilo\u015bci energii", "SmallLockerDefaultLabel": "SZAFKA", "SmallLockerEditLabel": "Edytuj oznaczenie szafki", "SmallLocker": "Ma\u0142a szafka", "Tooltip_SmallLocker": "Ma\u0142a szafka magazynowa.", "Lithium": "Lit", "DioramaHullPlate": "Tabliczka kad\u0142uba Diorama", "Tooltip_DioramaHullPlate": "Specjalna tabliczka upami\u0119tniaj\u0105ca unikaln\u0105 dioram\u0119.", "OpenPercent": "OTWIERANIE: {0}%", "LaserCutter": "Palnik laserowy", "Tooltip_LaserCutter": "Do otwierania zamkni\u0119tych przedmiot\u00f3w", "Sealed_SupplyCrate": "Zamkni\u0119ta skrzynia", "Sealed": "Zamkni\u0119te", "SealedInstructions": "Rozetnij j\u0105, aby dosta\u0107 si\u0119 do zawarto\u015bci", "BoardCyclops": "Wejd\u017a na pok\u0142ad Cyklopa", "LeaveCyclops": "Opu\u015b\u0107 pok\u0142ad", "EnterBase": "Wejd\u017a do bazy", "ExitBase": "Opu\u015b\u0107 baz\u0119", "MarkiplierHullPlate": "Tabliczka kad\u0142uba Markplier", "Tooltip_MarkiplierHullPlate": "Nie boj\u0119 si\u0119. Ani odrobink\u0119.", "MuyskermHullPlate": "Tabliczka kad\u0142uba Muyskerm", "Tooltip_MuyskermHullPlate": "Przemy\u015bl swoje standardy subskrypcji na YouTube.", "LordMinionHullPlate": "Tabliczka kad\u0142uba LordMinion", "Tooltip_LordMinionHullPlate": "Naj\u0142adniejsza tabliczka w Subnautice jaka kiedykolwiek powsta\u0142a.", "JackSepticEyeHullPlate": "Tabliczka kad\u0142uba JackSepticEye", "Tooltip_JackSepticEyeHullPlate": "Jack tworzy przyjazne filmy bez wulgaryzm\u00f3w odpowiednie dla wszystkich grup wiekowych.", "Aerogel": "Aero\u017cel", "AluminumOxide": "Kryszta\u0142 tlenku aluminium", "AminoAcids": "Aminokwasy", "AramidFibers": "W\u0142\u00f3kna syntetyczne", "Benzene": "Benzen", "BloodOil": "Krwisty olej", "BloodRoot": "Krwisty korze\u0144", "BloodVine": "Krwioro\u015bl", "Graphene": "Grafen", "HydrochloricAcid": "Kwas chlorowodorowy", "Magnetite": "Magnetyt", "MercuryOre": "Ruda rt\u0119ci", "Nanowires": "Nanoprzewody", "Polyaniline": "Polianilina", "Sulphur": "Siarka", "WhiteMushroom": "Grzyb g\u0142\u0119binowy", "FabricatorMenu_BasicMaterials": "Materia\u0142y podstawowe", "FabricatorMenu_AdvancedMaterials": "Materia\u0142y zaawansowane", "Tooltip_Aerogel": "Lekki, porowaty i wysuszony \u017cel. Wysoka izolacja cieplna.", "Tooltip_AluminumOxide": "Al\u00b2O\u00b3. Cenny przewodnik cieplny i elektryczny.", "Tooltip_AminoAcids": "Budulec bia\u0142ek i neuroprzeka\u017anik\u00f3w.", "Tooltip_AramidFibers": "Bardzo wytrzyma\u0142e, syntetyczne w\u0142\u00f3kna", "Tooltip_Benzene": "C\u2076H\u2076. Stosowany w rozpuszczalnikach i olejach.", "Tooltip_BloodOil": "Oleista ma\u017a", "Tooltip_BloodRoot": "Czerwonawy korze\u0144", "Tooltip_BloodVine": "", "Tooltip_Graphene": "C. W\u0119giel o jednoatomowej grubo\u015bci. Bardziej wytrzyma\u0142y od stali.", "Tooltip_HydrochloricAcid": "HCl. \u017br\u0105cy kwas. Zachowa\u0107 ostro\u017cno\u015b\u0107.", "Tooltip_Magnetite": "Ma. Metal o w\u0142a\u015bciwo\u015bciach magnetycznych.", "Tooltip_MercuryOre": "HgS. Cynober. Podgrzej w O\u00b2, aby uzyska\u0107 rafinowan\u0105 rt\u0119\u0107.", "Tooltip_Nanowires": "Przewody stosowane w nanourz\u0105dzeniach kwantowych.", "Tooltip_Polyaniline": "Polimer o wysokiej przewodno\u015bci pr\u0105du.", "Tooltip_Sulphur": "S. Czynnik utleniaj\u0105cy i redukuj\u0105cy.", "Tooltip_WhiteMushroom": "Tkanka o silnie kwa\u015bnym odczynie.", "Cutefish": "S\u0142odziak", "Tooltip_Cutefish": "Zwierzak Specjalnej Edycji", "BaseBulkhead": "Drzwi grodziowe", "Tooltip_BaseBulkhead": "Wzmocnienie konstrukcji zapobiegaj\u0105ce przedostawaniu si\u0119 wody", "OpenLocker": "Otw\u00f3rz szafk\u0119", "Lubricant": "Olej maszynowy", "CreepvineSeedCluster": "Zlepek nasion wodorost\u00f3w", "Tooltip_CreepvineSeedCluster": "Miejscowe nasiona o wysokiej zawarto\u015bci oleju.", "Tooltip_Lubricant": "Smar naturalnego pochodzenia na bazie oleju. Stosowany w przemy\u015ble.", "SeamothReinforcementModule": "Kompensator ci\u015bnienia Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothReinforcementModule": "Usztywnia konstrukcj\u0119 batyskafu przy ekstremalnym ci\u015bnieniu otoczenia zwi\u0119kszaj\u0105c bezpieczn\u0105 g\u0142\u0119boko\u015b\u0107 zanurzenia o 200m.", "SeamothPowerUpgradeModule": "Modu\u0142 sprawno\u015bci energetycznej Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothPowerUpgradeModule": "Korzysta z wydzielanego przez silnik ciep\u0142a, aby zminimalizowa\u0107 straty energii. Ka\u017cdy modu\u0142 zwi\u0119ksza sprawno\u015b\u0107 energetyczn\u0105 o 15%.", "SeamothSolarCharge": "Modu\u0142 \u0142adowania s\u0142onecznego Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothSolarCharge": "Wystawienie na promienie s\u0142oneczne \u0142aduje ogniwa elektryczne Seamotha.", "Bench": "\u0141awka", "Tooltip_Bench": "Prosty metalowy mebel. Siedzenie oszcz\u0119dza si\u0142y.", "BaseCorridorGlassI": "Szklany korytarz", "BaseCorridorGlassL": "Szklany korytarz ze skr\u0119tem o 90\u00b0", "BaseObservatory": "Obserwatorium", "Tooltip_BaseCorridorGlassI": "Podstawowy szklany korytarz", "Tooltip_BaseCorridorGlassL": "Zakr\u0119t o 90\u00b0", "Tooltip_BaseObservatory": "Podziwiaj panoram\u0119 podwodnej fauny i flory", "BaseConnector": "\u0141\u0105cznik pionowy", "Tooltip_BaseConnector": "Pionowy \u0142\u0105cznik pi\u0119ter", "BioreactorFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 bioreaktora", "NuclearReactorFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 reaktora nuklearnego", "ThermalPlantFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 reaktora termalnego", "Tooltip_BioreactorFragment": "Element bioreaktora", "Tooltip_ThermalPlantFragment": "Element reaktora termalnego", "Tooltip_BioreactorBlueprint": "Schemat budowy bioreaktora", "Tooltip_NuclearReactorBlueprint": "Plany do budowy reaktora nuklearnego", "Tooltip_ThermalPlantBlueprint": "Plany do zbudowania reaktora termalnego", "BaseMoonpool": "W\u0142az dolny", "Tooltip_BaseMoonpool": "Stacja dokuj\u0105ca", "AquariumStorageLabel": "AKWARIUM", "UseAquarium": "U\u017cyj akwarium", "SitDown": "Usi\u0105d\u017a", "StandUp": "Wsta\u0144", "MoonpoolFragment": "Cz\u0119\u015b\u0107 w\u0142azu dolnego", "BioreactorBlueprint": "Schemat bioreaktora", "MoonpoolBlueprint": "Schemat w\u0142azu dolnego", "NuclearReactorBlueprint": "Schemat reaktora nuklearnego", "ThermalPlantBlueprint": "Schemat reaktora termalnego", "Tooltip_MoonpoolFragment": "Fragment technologii w\u0142azu dolnego", "Tooltip_NuclearReactorFragment": "Element reaktora nuklearnego", "FloatingIsland": "Wykryto suchy l\u0105d", "CoralArch": "Olbrzymia masa organiczna", "BalancingRock": "Formacja geologiczna", "HugePillar": "Formacja geologiczna", "InventoryCantDropHere": "Tego przedmiotu nie mo\u017cna tutaj upu\u015bci\u0107. Skorzystaj ze schowka.", "BaseCorridorGlass": "Szklany korytarz", "Tooltip_BaseCorridorGlass": "szklany korytarz", "SeamothDefaultName": "SEAMOTH", "ExosuitDefaultName": "EGZOSZKIELET", "SubmersibleNotDocked": "DOK JEST PUSTY", "SubmersibleDocked": "ZADOKOWANO", "SubmersibleFullyCharged": "W PE\u0141NI NA\u0141ADOWANE", "SubmersibleCharging": "\u0141ADOWANIE", "BaseUpgradeConsole": "Konsola ulepsze\u0144 Seamotha", "Tooltip_BaseUpgradeConsole": "Wybuduj to we w\u0142azie dolnym", "NotEnoughSpaceToSit": "Za ma\u0142o miejsca, aby usi\u0105\u015b\u0107 na tej \u0142awce", "Creative": "Kreatywny", "CreativeDescription": "Buduj wszystko bez \u017cadnych ogranicze\u0144. Tlen, g\u0142\u00f3d, ci\u015bnienie, fabu\u0142a i \u015bmier\u0107 s\u0105 wy\u0142\u0105czone.", "unpowered": "Bez zasilania", "SeamothStorageModule": "Modu\u0142 przestrzeni \u0142adunkowej Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothStorageModule": "Schowek 4x4.", "SeamothStorageNotEmpty": "Schowek musi by\u0107 najpierw opr\u00f3\u017cniony", "SeamothElectricalDefense": "System obronny Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothElectricalDefense": "Generuje elektryczne pole si\u0142owe zaprojektowane, aby odstrasza\u0107 agresywne zwierz\u0119ta.", "Skyray": "Nieboraja", "SeamothTorpedoModule": "System torpedowy Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothTorpedoModule": "Standardowy podwodny system wyrzutni torped przystosowany do odpalania niepowoduj\u0105cych obra\u017ce\u0144 torped wirowych.", "Goal_Lifepod1": "Witamy w roboczym trybie fabularnym. B\u0119dzie si\u0119 tu wy\u015bwietla\u0142 i prawdopodobnie nie dzia\u0142a\u0142, tekst zwi\u0105zany z fabu\u0142\u0105.", "Goal_Lifepod2": "Raport. Podczas schodzenia Aurory dosz\u0142o do katastrofalnej usterki w kad\u0142ubie. Przyczyna nieznana. Nie wykryto \u017cadnych ocala\u0142ych.", "Goal_Lifepod3": "Twoja kapsu\u0142a ratunkowa powinna by\u0107 wyposa\u017cona w schowek magazynowy zawieraj\u0105cy podstawowy sprz\u0119t ratunkowy.", "Goal_Lifepod4": "Wyposa\u017cono ciebie w odzie\u017c dostosowan\u0105 do panuj\u0105cych warunk\u00f3w \u015brodowiskowych i tablet PDA z wgranym programem ratunkowym.", "Goal_Lifepod5": "Twoje funkcje \u017cyciowe i \u015brodowisko s\u0105 monitorowane, a porady udzielane b\u0119d\u0105 w razie konieczno\u015bci. Je\u015bli chcesz dowiedzie\u0107 si\u0119 wi\u0119cej, skorzystaj z ulotki ratunkowej (prace w toku).", "Goal_Bladderfish": "Analiza \u015brodowiskowa zako\u0144czona. Nie wykryto \u017cadnych \u017ar\u00f3de\u0142 wody pitnej. Bardzo wa\u017cne: znajd\u017a spos\u00f3b pozyskania s\u0142odkiej wody.", "Goal_Intro1": "Nadawanie zautomatyzowanego komunikatu ratunkowego. Wiadomo\u015b\u0107 g\u0142osi: tu Aurora, koordynaty kapsu\u0142y ratunkowej nr 5 to 492131764. Rutynowa misja przerwana przez niewyja\u015bnion\u0105 usterk\u0119. Potrzebna pomoc. Powt\u00f3rz.", "Goal_Intro2": "Twoja kapsu\u0142a ratunkowa wyposa\u017cona jest w fabrykator zaprogramowany do tworzenia narz\u0119dzi i przygotowywania materii organicznej do spo\u017cycia, je\u015bli jest to mo\u017cliwe. Zapoznaj si\u0119 z jego funkcjami.", "Goal_CookedPeeper": "Fabrykator chemicznie \u201esma\u017cy\u201d niewielkie organizmy. Zastan\u00f3w si\u0119 nad zabiciem smaku, je\u017celi znane ci jest sterylizowane konwencjonalnie po\u017cywienie.", "GoalIntroEnd": "Funkcje \u017cyciowe w normie. Zaspokojono krytyczne potrzeby wymagane do przetrwania. Aktualizacja i raportowanie listy priorytet\u00f3w.", "Goal_SurivalReport1": "Raport priorytet\u00f3w przetrwania", "Goal_SurivalReport2": "Zlokalizuj pozosta\u0142ych ocala\u0142ych: - nie odnaleziono innych ocala\u0142ych", "Goal_SurivalReport3": "Zbadaj otoczenie: wykonano", "Goal_SurivalReport4": "Udziel sobie pierwszej pomocy, je\u015bli zachodzi taka potrzeba: - nie otrzymano powa\u017cniejszych obra\u017ce\u0144", "Goal_SurivalReport5": "Okre\u015bli\u0107 dost\u0119pno\u015b\u0107 wody i po\u017cywienia i wielko\u015b\u0107 jego racjonowania: wykonano", "Goal_SurivalReport6": "Sprawdzi\u0107 kapsu\u0142\u0119 ratunkow\u0105 w celu odnalezienia usterek i dokona\u0107 napraw, je\u015bli s\u0105 potrzebne: wykonano", "Goal_SurivalReport7": "Wys\u0142a\u0107 zautomatyzowany komunikat ratunkowy o kr\u00f3tkim zasi\u0119gu: wykonano", "Goal_SurivalReport8": "Zebra\u0107 i zmagazynowa\u0107 dost\u0119pne materia\u0142y: trakcie realizacji", "Goal_SurivalReport9": "Je\u017celi mo\u017cliwe - zlokalizowa\u0107 przeka\u017anik \u0142\u0105czno\u015bci dalekiego zasi\u0119gu, aby nada\u0107 ponownie komunikat ratunkowy: danych", "Goal_SurivalReport10": "Wykorzystaj sprz\u0119t survivalowy, aby przygotowa\u0107 \u015brodowisko planety do zamieszkania: rozpocz\u0119to", "Goal_SurivalReport11": "Utrzyma\u0107 zdrowie fizyczne i psychiczne na odpowiednim poziomie, a\u017c do przybycia ekipy ratunkowej: trakcie realizacji", "Goal_LocationAuroraEntry": "Uwaga! Integralno\u015b\u0107 strukturalna nieznana. Rekonesans niewskazany.", "Goal_LocationAuroraFurtherIn": "Wykryto \u015bladowe ilo\u015bci ludzkiej tkanki w uk\u0142adach trawiennych pobliskich organizm\u00f3w. Dalszy rekonesans niewskazany.", "Goal_BiomeCrashedShip": "Wykryto rozleg\u0142y obszar pe\u0142en metalowych od\u0142amk\u00f3w.", "Goal_LocationAuroraInterior": "Eksplozja spowodowa\u0142a, \u017ce 87% sekcji mieszkalnych statku sta\u0142o si\u0119 niezdatne do utrzymywania \u017cycia.", "Goal_LocationAuroraHallway": "Szacowanie uszkodze\u0144 wewn\u0119trznych. Model uszkodze\u0144 niezgodny z awari\u0105 wewn\u0119trzn\u0105. Czarna skrzynka Aurory nie zosta\u0142a zlokalizowana.", "Goal_LocationAuroraDriveEntry": "Sprawdzanie uszkodze\u0144 rdzenia nap\u0119dowego wzgl\u0119dem pr\u0119dko\u015bci kolizyjnej Aurory. Obliczenia wykazuj\u0105, \u017ce kolizja nie by\u0142a wystarczaj\u0105co destruktywna, aby spowodowa\u0107 wyciek z rdzenia.", "Goal_Location AuroraDriveInterior": "Odnaleziono czarn\u0105 skrzynk\u0119 Aurory. Pr\u00f3ba pobrania zawarto\u015bci. Wyst\u0105pi\u0142y zak\u0142\u00f3cenia. Uwaga! Promieniowanie osi\u0105gn\u0119\u0142o maksimum bezpiecznego poziomu.", "SeamothStorageOpen": "Otw\u00f3rz schowek", "SeamothSonarModule": "Sonar Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothSonarModule": "Dedykowany system wykrywaj\u0105cy i wy\u015bwietlaj\u0105cy dane topograficzne na wy\u015bwietlaczu.", "LootSensorMetal": "Wykrywacz metalu Seamotha", "Tooltip_LootSensorMetal": "", "LootSensorLithium": "Wykrywacz litu Seamotha", "Tooltip_LootSensorLithium": "", "LootSensorFragment": "Wykrywacz cz\u0119\u015bci Seamotha", "Tooltip_LootSensorFragment": "", "SeamothTorpedoStorage": "Luki torpedowe Seamotha", "SeamothTorpedoNoAmmo": "Nie ma wi\u0119cej torped. Opu\u015b\u0107 pojazd i za\u0142aduj luki torpedowe.", "WhirlpoolTorpedo": "Torpeda wirowa Seamotha", "Tooltip_WhirlpoolTorpedo": "Za\u0142aduj j\u0105 do luku torpedowego Seamotha.", "SeamothArmorPlating": "Wzmocnienie kad\u0142uba Seamotha", "Tooltip_SeamothArmorPlating": "Zapobiegawczo utwardza konstrukcj\u0119 batyskafu przed kolizj\u0105 eliminuj\u0105c mo\u017cliwe uszkodzenia w normalnych warunkach.", "SeamothUpgradesMenu_ModuleMenu": "Modu\u0142y ulepsze\u0144 Seamotha", "SeamothUpgradesMenu_ItemMenu": "Torpedy Seamotha", "ContainerOverflow": "Zmiany wprowadzone w ostatniej aktualizacji spowodowa\u0142y prze\u0142adowanie ekwipunku. Zwolnij troch\u0119 miejsca, aby zobaczy\u0107 wszystkie przedmioty.", "DURABILITY": "WYTRZYMA\u0141O\u015a\u0106", "TabLog": "Dziennik", "Day": "Dzie\u0144", "MasterVolume": "G\u0142o\u015bno\u015b\u0107 gry", "MusicVolume": "G\u0142o\u015bno\u015b\u0107 muzyki", "ExchangeBattery": "Wymie\u0144 bateri\u0119 ®", "Health": "Zdrowie", "PlanterStorageLabel": "PLANTER", "FiltrationMachineStorageLabel": "MASZYNA FILTRUJ\u0104CA", "TabGallery": "Galeria", "SortByDateDescending": "Sort by date (descending)", "SortByDateAscending": "Sort by date (ascending)", "SortByTopic": "Sortuj wed\u0142ug tematu", "SortByName": "Sortuj wed\u0142ug nazwy", "ScreenshotUpload": "Prze\u015blij", "ScreenshotAddToSteamLibrary": "Wrzu\u0107 na Steam", "ScreenshotDelete": "Usu\u0144", "PDAGalleryTabInstructions": "Klawiszem F11 zrobisz zrzut ekranu", "PDAGalleryThumbnailSize": "Rozmiar", "PDAGalleryUpload": "Prze\u015blij zdj\u0119cie do ramki na zdj\u0119cia", "PDAGalleryAddToSteam": "Dodaj obraz to Biblioteki Steam", "PDAGalleryDelete": "Usu\u0144 zdj\u0119cie (kliknij dwukrotnie)", "UsePlanter": "U\u017cyj donic\u0119", "UseFiltrationMachine": "U\u017cyj maszyny filtruj\u0105cej", "PictureFrameEditLabel": "Ustaw zdj\u0119cie", "BreakPurplePinecone": "Rozbij fioletow\u0105 szyszk\u0119", "PlanterPot": "Donica", "PlanterBox": "Donica prostok\u0105tna", "PlanterShelf": "Donica \u015bcienna", "FarmingTray": "Stanowisko ogrodnicze", "FiltrationMachine": "Maszyna filtruj\u0105ca wod\u0119", "FullyCharged": "Fully charged", "ReinforcedDiveSuit": "Wzmocniony skafander nurkowy", "PictureFrame": "Ramka na zdj\u0119cia", "Tooltip_PictureFrame": "", "Tooltip_PlanterPot": "Okr\u0105g\u0142a donica", "Tooltip_PlanterBox": "Du\u017ca doniczka", "Tooltip_PlanterShelf": "Donica wisz\u0105ca na \u015bcianie", "Tooltip_FarmingTray": "Podwodny ogr\u00f3dek", "Tooltip_FiltrationMachine": "Maszyna filtruj\u0105ca wod\u0119", "Tooltip_ReinforcedDiveSuit": "Ci\u0119\u017cki skafander nurkowy z w\u0142\u00f3kien syntetycznych zapewniaj\u0105cy 50% ochrony.", "FiltrationComplete": "Filtrowanie zako\u0144czone ", "FiltrationProgress": "Post\u0119p filtracji: woda {0:P0}, s\u00f3l {1:P0}", "BasePlanter": "Donica pionowa", "BaseFiltrationMachine": "Maszyna filtruj\u0105ca wod\u0119", "Tooltip_BasePlanter": "Ro\u015blina li\u015bciasta", "Tooltip_BaseFiltrationMachine": "Oddziela wod\u0119 i s\u00f3l", "Story_AuroraWarning3": "Story_AuroraWarning3", "Story_AuroraWarning2": "Uwaga! Odczyty z Aurory wskazuj\u0105 na nieregularne wahania w pierwszym polu ograniczaj\u0105cym ciemn\u0105 materi\u0119. Wyrwa w komorze nap\u0119du g\u0142\u00f3wnego mo\u017ce spowodowa\u0107 detonacj\u0119 \u0142a\u0144cuchow\u0105 strumienia kwantowego.", "Story_AuroraWarning1": "Skanowanie Aurory: zero \u015blad\u00f3w \u017cycia. Wykryto zab\u00f3jczy poziom promieniowania. Usterka g\u0142\u00f3wnego rdzenia nap\u0119dowego. Amplituda pierwszego pola ograniczaj\u0105cego ciemn\u0105 materi\u0119 spad\u0142a do 36%. Kontynuuj\u0119 skanowanie.", "TabEncyclopedia": "Encyklopedia", "EncyPath_Creatures": "Zwierz\u0119ta", "EncyPath_Creatures\/Friendly": "Neutralne", "EncyPath_Creatures\/Aggressive": "Agresywne", "Ency_CuteFish": "S\u0142odziak", "EncyDesc_CuteFish": "Opis s\u0142odziaka", "Ency_Gasopod": "Gazonat", "EncyDesc_Gasopod": "Opis gazonata", "Ency_Biter": "Z\u0119bacz", "EncyDesc_Biter": "Opis z\u0119bacza", "Ency_Stalker": "Stalker", "EncyDesc_Stalker": "Opis stalkera", "Ency_SandShark": "Rekin piaskowy", "EncyDesc_SandShark": "Opis rekina piaskowego", "Locked_Door": "Locked door", "Sealed_Door": "Sealed door", "DoorInstructions_Powercell": "Power up the nearby console to open", "DoorInstructions_Keycard": "Find the matching keycard to access", "GenericLocked": "Door is unlocked from elsewhere", "FiltrationMachineFragment": "Filtration machine fragment", "FiltrationMachineBlueprint": "Filtration machine blueprint", "Tooltip_FiltrationMachineFragment": "A piece of a filtration machine technology", "ScannerInstanceScanned": "{0} scanned. Overall progress: {1}% ({2}\/{3}).", "ScannerRedundantScanned": "Redundant fragment scanned.", "ScannerInstanceKnown": "This entity instance was already scanned. You have to find another one to complete research.", "ScannerEntityKnown": "Entity '{0}' was already researched. No need to scan.", "EncyclopediaEntryUnlocked": "Unlocked encyclopedia entry: '{0}'", "Scanner": "Scanner", "PropulsionCannonBlueprint": "Propulsion cannon blueprint", "Tooltip_Scanner": "", "Tooltip_MoonpoolBlueprint": "Plans for building a Moonpool", "1": "2" }